The present invention relates to a device for dispensing milk and/or milk froth from a container containing milk that is placeable in a coolable cabinet which is held in a frame and into which an extraction line is insertable, which is connected, via a further line, to an emulsifying device disposed outside the coolable cabinet, through which emulsifying device the milk to be dispensed is conductible and reaches the discharge nozzle, into which emulsifying device steam is introducible with which the milk conducted through the emulsifying device is able to be heated up and/or frothed up.
Devices of this type are known. They are used in many cases in connection with coffee machines, whether as a device functioning independently of the coffee machine, or as a module integrated into the coffee machine, the coffee machine being able to supply automatically different kinds of coffee, e.g. milk coffee, cappuccino and macchiato, in addition to black coffee and espresso. Moreover warm milk can also be dispensed using these devices.
As is generally known, with devices of this kind a current of steam is conducted through the emulsifying device, by means of which, according to the Venturi principle, the milk is suctioned out of the container and is mixed with the steam. The milk is heated up by the steam, and depending upon how much air is added in the emulsifying device, the milk is frothed up. To hereby obtain an optimal milk froth or foam, for instance for a cappuccino, it is necessary to be able to maintain an optimal relationship between steam, air and milk.
These devices and in particular the system of lines or piping for the milk and the emulsifying device have to be cleaned from time to time. For this purpose, a container with a cleaning agent solution is placed in the device, for example. Afterwards steam is conducted through the emulsifying device, whereby the cleaning agent is suctioned, and in particular the lines for the milk are cleaned. After the cleaning procedure, the device is rinsed with water, the steam again serving to suction the water.
The entire system through which milk flows is cleaned with this cleaning procedure. For this purpose the cleaning agent must have a low temperature since it has to be suctioned by the emulsifying device, which would not be ensured in the case of cleaning agents with high temperature since the suction step is optimally conceived for cold media. It is therefore necessary to use cold cleaning solutions which have to be relatively aggressive in order to meet the required level of hygiene. Cleaning agents of this kind have to be classified as dangerous substances, and thus require the corresponding necessary precautions, making it complicated and costly as regards application and logistical, storage and transport-related handling.